Loving Night
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Two come together, merely to reaffirm their love. Pairing: ?/? R & E & R
**Category:** **Darksiders I & II**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Couples:** **Someone/Someone**

 **Warnings:** **Yaoi, Lemon**

 **Chapter:** **One shot**

 **Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Appropriate Copyright-holder, Plot & OC´s © by me **

**Author's Note: Leave me a Review who you view when reading this! :D**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He snuck onto his lover's lap, getting comfortable there. The other male started a little, but took to the idea pretty quickly. Since eating with his left hand was rather difficult, that's the arm that has to go around the other's waist, who rested his free hand on the arm around his middle.

Leaving his food for now, the man on his lap used the hand not on his arm to tilt his head for a kiss. Which was returned happily, only pausing to speak briefly. "I will never understand you." Before getting back to kissing him.

"Likewise for you..." He wrapped his arms around the his neck, shifting on his lap to sit more comfortably.

"It is fortunate, then, that sex does not have to include understanding." Chuckling, he hastily took another bite of cake before he forgot again.

"Indeed." His lover looked in amusement how he kept getting back to the cake, caressing his chest. He was quite fond of the talented hands, and pulled him a little closer. The action rewarded him with a pleased purr. "Though I suppose my preferences include being topped by you helps."

The other made a low noise at that. "I suppose it would be a waste to have me for a lover and not take advantage of my strength..."

"Oh, it's not so much your strength I am interested it." They kissed again. "More your passion..."

"There is little I do in moderation." He kissed his lover harder to make his point, grinning at the moan and trailing his lips down the slender throat. Sighing, the head moved to allow the other better access. He nipped lightly at the soft skin, careful not to leave any marks. 'Passion' and 'leaving no marks' at the same time were proving a little difficult though, but he managed the best he could, hand creeping up the muscular back. His lover's back arched against the fingers, so he pulled the collar of the other's robes lower and bit at his collarbone, hand wandering to the small of his back.

The male on his lap sighed. "Perhaps we should move to your bed? Unless you wish to do it here...?"

"We'll see." He slipped his hand under the robe and captured his lips in another kiss. He rather did want to do it right here... His lover's breath hitched at him pulling the robes free of his shoulders and bending to kiss his chest.

The half-robed male reached back, using his hands to support his frame on the table upon which the other took a nipple into his mouth, supporting him with his hand. Posed like this, it felt as though the other's body was on display for him...

Moaning lightly, his head fell back. "Creator..."

The man on the bottom growled into his skin, opening his robes further with his free hand. He shifted a bit, shrugging the silken material off and let it drop onto the cold carpet.

Switching hands his lover caressed his length, nipping at his skin lightly, making a pleased shudder run through his body.

The other male smiled and went on, stroking his cock and kissing him full on the lips again.

"MMmhhh..." He moaned into the other's mouth as the man holding him rolled his hips into the other, growling at the friction- his own cock was hard under his pants, but he couldn't be bothered to take them off. Instead he pumped the held male's length with even more vigor, determined to wring more of those moans from him.

Gasping, he struggled to keep his balance. "Creator..." He moaned at the sinful feeling.

"Don't fight it," The other rasped, giving him no respite from his hand. "I'll make you cum right here..."

Moaning again, he leaned forward to bury his face in the other's thick neck, who inhaled sharply and greedily canted his hips up- oh Creator, he needed more, but he had been determined to satisfy his lover first and he would see that through. If only he could use both hands...

"Let... let me ride you..." The upper male moved against the hand around his member. "Please..."

Against a plea like that, how could he resist? He moaned and roughly tugged his pants down, freeing his throbbing cock at last. "Yes." he groaned as the other manoeuvred himself down, moaning at the feeling. He thrust up into him roughly, needing the friction he had denied himself all this time. For a moment he forgot his hand.

"Creator." His lover tilted himself to hold his balance on the table, moaning pitifully when he stopped his motions around his member.

Pushing off the chair suddenly the other bent him backwards over the table, fucking him with as much strength as he dared. Nether, but his lover felt so good! He yelped at feeling the dishes and cutlery against his back, being quite glad they had finished the cakes before this.  
"Oh Creator... harder!"

His lover happily obliged him, leaning over and trapping his length between their bodies as he pumped in and out. "You feel so good." He reached up, pulling the other's face down to kiss him. He wrapped his legs around the male above him.

Said male on top moaned into his mouth, angling his thrusts. He'd wanted to see his lover come undone again, but Creator...!  
He reached for the length of the male beneath him again, plundering his mouth all the while.

"MMhhh..." The other's eyes rolled back in his head when he came, his entrance tightening around him and with a strangled cry he followed, pumping in and out until his stamina gave out. He slumped over his lover on the table.

Panting, the other tried to regain his breath as he pulled him up to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he pulled him off the table and sat them both back down in the chair. Hope he wasn't too sore from the cutlery.

After a short bath he took his lover by the shoulders and kissed the bridge of his nose when left the bathroom. The other kissed his cheek in return getting himself kissed hungrily on the mouth then. "Shall we take this to the bed?"

His lover turned them both around and, without further delay, pushed him back onto the bed. He did not resist, though he did pout up at his lover, who nipped at his neck. He squirmed beneath the other at that. Pulling himself half-up, he scooted further onto the bed. His lover grinned and followed, pinning him by his hands and weaving his fingers through his. The other leaned down to claim his lips again. Excited already, he rolled his hips into the other's, moving so their bodies were flush against each other.

The male on the bottom moaned, biting his lips while his legs twitching under the other's body, who began to grind into him eagerly, biting lightly at the skin under his ear and grinning when he arched against his 'captor'.

He claimed his lips once more before releasing him briefly to fetch the oil. Upon his return, he reached out and roughly flipped the other onto his stomach with one hand, loudly popping the bottle open with the other. He grinned at the mere token resistance to being manhandled, coating his fingers in some oil and reaching down to prod at his lover's entrance, who bit his lip, resisting the urge to press up against the teasing fingers.

He grinned and pushed his fingers into him, moving them in and out slowly. Gasping, the male at the bottom moaned at the feel of his fingers. Creator, so good... He twisted and curled his fingers, searching for that spot his lover loved so much. He wanted to hear that moan one more time before taking what he wanted.

The other shivered, moaning again when pleasure raced through his veins. He buried his face in the pillows in front of him to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

He chuckled softly and removed his fingers to coat them with oil again. This time he moved them over his own cock, hard and eager, moaning as he touched himself.  
Suddenly breathless, he positioned himself at the tight and willing entrance. Trembling, the other pushed himself to his knees. Bracing himself, he moaned lightly when looking at the male looming over him.

Grasping his lover's hips the dominant male pushed inside. Yes... his lover looked so good, bent under him like this. Arching his back, the other moaned at the sensation. Reaching back, he grabbed the other's hip with one hand, the other supporting his frame on the bed.

Spurred on by his lover's touch he drew out and thrust back into him, grunting with pleasure. Yes, yes, so good... Almost heedless of the other's need for now he began to build a rhythm, pounding into him.

The submissive bite down on a pillow to muffle his outcries of pleasure. Creator, it felt so good! Now if the other could just angle his thrusts a fraction, it'd be even better. Thrusting hard into that angle he knew they both loved... Nether, he was close already, had needed this all morning, and he no longer made any effort to silence his moans. He cried out in pleasure, hot sweat forming all over his body. "Creator... "

His lover bent over him, taking his neglected cock in hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he was taken and his lover began to stroke his length. He resisted the urge to cry out again, pushing back against the male behind him. He moaned at the other taking the skin under his ear into his mouth, sucking hard. Yes, just a little more...! He moaned again when he felt himself tip over the edge, collapsing underneath the other male, trembling as the other did not stop pounding into him.

Feeling his lover shake and come in his hand, the other male cried out and spilled his seed into the male beneath him, thrusting in and out until his pleasure and his energy were spent. He collapsed on top of the other, chest heaving, making only a slight effort not to crush him under his weight.

He gathered him up in his arms and moved so he was no longer lying on top of the other.

The trembling male shifted so they were face to face again, curling up against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the slender lips.


End file.
